We are currently investigating the expression of PKD1 and its isoforms in a panel of bladder cancer cell lines for expression by western blotting and PCR. It appears that the PKD1 isoform doesn't reduce cell growth when silenced. However, both PKD2 an PKD3 isoforms impact both cell growth and cell migration. We found on publically available databases and with our own analysis of TCGA data that PKD2 is overexpressed in bladder tumors. We also performed western blot on cell lines and confirmed elevated PKD2 expression in bladder cell lines. We obtained a pan-PKD inhibitor and performed in vitro and in vivo experiments to confirm activity of the inhibitor against bladder cell lines and xenografts, respectively. Therefore, we are completing final in vitro experiments and gathering data for manuscript submission. It appears that the PKD2 isoform is most important in bladder cancer.